


Caught

by TheFredtoherGeorge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFredtoherGeorge/pseuds/TheFredtoherGeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a morning in Hogsmeade, Al returns to his dormitory and is less than pleased with what he finds there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

"Aww, Merlin’s balls! What the hell, Scorpius!"

There was a gasp, a muttered curse, and a few moments of shuffling noises before the blonde head of a teenage boy popped out from between the heavy red bed curtains and peered, wide-eyed, at his best friend.

"Al, mate, this really isn't a good time. Maybe I could meet up with you in the common room a bit later?"

"I'm not daft, you pillock," Albus Potter replied, giving his friend a sour look. “I know exactly what you’re up to. Do you know that your muffling charms are total crap?”

“So go away then,” Scorpius suggested cheekily.

“No!” Al answered indignantly. “It’s bad enough you’re shagging my cousin, do you have to do it in our dorm? Where I sleep too?”

“It seemed convenient, yeah,” the blonde boy shrugged, hurriedly fastening his trousers and stepping out from behind the curtain, careful to keep the partially undressed redhead within concealed from view. “Everyone’s supposed to be in Hogsmeade all day, including you. Thought I’d make the most of the opportunity.” Scorpius grinned unapologetically, despite having been caught (quite literally) with his trousers down.

“You said you were studying,” Al accused, his arms crossed.

“We did study,” Scorpius argued. “We’re taking a little break. Now go away.”

“I’m not going anywhere! This is my dorm too and if you want to have your little ‘study break’ with my cousin, you can take it somewhere else!”

“C’mon, Al,” Scorpius said, the grin falling from his face. “This is getting ridiculous. Just leave us alone for awhile, yeah?”

“Nope.”

“Oh for the love of Merlin!”

The two boys froze as the young woman's voice tore through the dormitory. Slowly, the bed curtain was pulled aside and a slim figure emerged wearing a man's shirt, her curly red hair wild and mussed. She stood in front of her boyfriend, fixing her stern gaze on her dark-haired cousin as she spoke.

“Albus Potter, you will leave us in peace or I will hex you so bad your grandchildren will have flying bogies. Get. Out.”

“You wouldn’t…,” Al started, falling silent and cringing as Rose held up her wand threateningly.

“You are supposed to be in Hogsmeade with Alice,” she continued. “I don’t know what possessed you to come back here, but you really need to leave and go find your girlfriend and forget that any of this ever happened.”

The words had barely left Rose's lips when they were interrupted by a soft knock on the door followed by a nervous giggle as a petite, round-faced, blonde girl stepped into the room. She stopped short as she took in the scene before her and her eyes grew round as realisation set in.

As Rose looked at Alice then back at Al, whose face had turned a vibrant shade of pink, she raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. She heard Scorpius stifle a snicker behind her and discreetly shifted her weight so she could stand on his foot to quiet him. Returning her focus to her cousin, who was now staring resolutely at the floor, she broke the awkward silence.

"Really, Al?"

Albus turned his attention from the floor to the ceiling, shifting his weight nervously.

"Alright! Fine!" he burst out suddenly. "I'm a bloody hypocrite! I admit it. I wanted to kick you two out so that we could have the dorm for ourselves. Are you happy?!"

"No, not particularly," Rose replied.

“Er, maybe we should go,” Alice suggested, also blushing deeply.

“Yeah, I suppose,” Al agreed sheepishly. “Sorry, mate.”

"Don't worry about it," Scorpius replied lightly. Rose only raised her eyebrows again, communicating silently that she was not about to forgive him so easily. Al shook his head and disappeared into the hall, closing the door behind him.

Once they were alone again, Scorpius slid his arms around Rose's waist and pulled her body close against his as he leaned his head down and spoke softly in her ear.

"Have I mentioned how much I can't wait to leave school with you?"

She smiled in response. "Once or twice. Until that time, however, I think should be the one casting the 'muffliato'."


End file.
